The Revived Souls
by Thecleartiger1
Summary: A story about a separate group of survivors different from the main Rick group but may include some cameos
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

There standing around a campfire under the dark cloudless sky with a cool autumn breeze pushing in around them sending shivers up the spines of the young, was a group of people planning not planning how they will get back into the city of Atlanta to go back to their houses and to pretend they roughed it out in the woods while they all had their phones texting their friends all the cool things they were doing. No this group was planning on how to survive not just the day or week but the rest of their lives against a threat that has attacked the United States possibly the entire world that turned every person it made contact with into… **The walking dead.**

"So are we all in agreement on how we approach this?" Jason a blonde haired muscular 30 year old with a stature that made almost everyone seem small the crews leader who more or less was decided upon without anyone having to speak it he has this way of making people want to follow him and was the only one who could speak his mind.

"I'm not too sure there Jason if we enter through the highway we could be riding directly into a bunch of creeps that stretch was pretty populated with cars when it hit" Rebecca a dark haired late teenage girl pointed out to the group.

Suddenly a dark haired late teens boy walked up he had visibly less muscle mass than Jason having smaller muscles but had the fearlessness to make him seem more indestructible than Jason "All you assholes can sit around a campfire and debate what we are gonna do like some fucking government while I go out there and catch all of us and your children food cause you know that is the kind of guy I am" Alex was his name and this was not unusual behavior for him while everyone admired his skill in battle and no one doubted his courage he was always in constant fights with the others especially arguing with Jason's decisions causing others to be more wary of him and less trusting.

"Give it a rest Alex we know you are not a fan of waiting around but these are the decisions that keep your ass alive and not dead understand?" Paul an older man with a shaved head and a pistol around his hip at all times he wore his old army fatigues he had told the others he had fought in a war but had never disclosed which one though he was old he was still a dead eye with any weapon they put in his hands.

"Whatever" Alex muttered as he put on his anarchy hoodie and pulled up his bandana over his face "Any trouble arises just yell I'll come back and save all your asses as long as none of you shoot my bike in that case you are on your own" he says as he slides his beretta into his holster and slings his bow over his back and walks off into the forest.

As soon as he was out of earshot and Paul watched his silhouette slip into the darkness of the forest he admitted to the group "I don't trust that one"

"He's a good guy Paul he's just… a little rough around the edges. And he did save Justin's life didn't he?" Rebecca says with her raven hair draped over her eyes trying to hide the fact she was still staring at where the dark haired boy had disappeared.

"Anybody could have saved that boys life it was just a coincidence he had been the one to get to him first given me another second I would have got the creep off of him" Paul stated.

"Quiet both of you we still have not decided how we will get into Atlanta." Jason interrupted them both trying to get back on topic. "I vote for going for the highway route most of the creeps have probably wandered away from there and if there are we can easily maneuver around them to get back and not get stuck."

"I guess that could work.." Paul agreed and with slight pause resumed "but who will be the ones to go in we can't leave the camp unattended and we might need firepower in Atlanta as well"

Jason pondered for a minute making judgements in his mind how best to tackle this situation " I want you to stay here Paul we need your marksman skill here just in case we are attacked by creeps" Paul nodded agreement with slight disappointment that he is not able to go. " I will stay here as well we need the more faster and nimble people to go in incase they get in a jam" the two around the fire nodded in agreement. "Vince will take the lead on this one Rebecca you will go with him as well as Justin, Liam, and….. Alex."

"Hold up how come I have to stay here yet that asshole gets to go?!" Paul burst out in anger standing up to get in Jasons face.

"Settle down Paul I already told you we need you here to protect the camp Alex is a loyal member and his skill in combat is probably better than both of ours he gets to go with them and you will deal with it you understand me?" Jason said baring his teeth at Paul looking him straight in the eyes with a look that told him to back down.

"Fine… but that does not mean I have to like it" Paul muttered with a last word of defiance before sitting back down.

"Should I tell the others who are going?" Rebecca piped in surprising both the males completely forgetting she was there.

"Get some sleep if any are awake tell them if they are not tell them in the morning they will need their rest and you will as well." Jason looked at her with sympathy the girl looked ragged though she would never let on she was tired the girl was tough as nails but he could not help noticing she kept shooting a side glance to where Alex had disappeared to which he could not hold back a slight smile at.

"Ok I'll tell Alex when he gets back or one of you can good night" She disappeared into the tent leaving Jason and Paul alone to talk for a little bit longer about strategy to defend the camp before they both went into their respective camps and drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Cities in dust

The rain poured down on the group as they set up their preparations to head into the city the cloudless sky they had seen last night made them believe it would be a clear day but the rain was almost tearing their flesh off just from standing in it.

"Maybe we should not go today wait till tomorrow when the storm passes?" Justin yelled over the rain.

"No we go today we need more supplies we won't last much longer without them plus you never know this whole thing could just blow over like it had yesterday." Vince answered him making certain to tell it was a demand that they go today.

"Yeah but does not mean we can't spend some times making some umbrellas can we?" Liam sarcastically smiled at the group getting a small chuckle from the other two.

Rebecca walked past the group only stopping for a second to cast a smile at Jason who was busy cooking a deer that Alex had brought back from his hunt as well as a couple squirrels. She kept walking till she stopped at the side of Alex who seemed to be busy loading supplies into the back of the car which was a honda. "Whatcha loading in there?" Rebecca questioned him.

"Razor wire" Alex replied bluntly.

"Razor wire? Why razor wire?" Rebecca asked.

He continued loading the wire into the back of the car until it was all in alongside the m4s, aks, pistols, and revolvers that were beside it before slamming the trunk shut turning to her and responding "You never know what you will run into out there what the plan will be, gotta think ahead for all possibilities if we need to hold down a place I can set up the razor wire to catch any creeps trying to break in get them caught then execute them."

Rebecca thought about this for a minute and couldn't help but admire Alex's thinking he always seemed to be four steps ahead of everything that was going on "That is pretty smart" was what she said out loud.

"Looks like the storm is clearing up" Alex remarked lifting his hand out slowly feeling the rain start to fall less and less.

"Good then we can start to get a move on" Vince announced walking up with Justin and Liam in toe.

"What you and your two minions think they can't handle it yourself?" Alex replied with challenge in his eyes.

Justin and Liam leaned forward trying to meet his challenge but Alex could see them both trembling when the set his gaze upon them. "What you want to go alone without us? Be our guest you'd get torn apart by creeps" Liam retorted trying to meet Alex's gaze.

Vince stepped in between them "Enough all of you, we need to work together if we want to survive none of us are gonna do it alone understood?"

Liam and Justin both nodded in agreement with slight disapprovement.

"Good now lets get ready we leave in five" Vince announces before walking off to make his final preparations with Justin and Liam following close behind.

"Assholes…" Alex mutters under his breath watching them walk away "Survivors? More like the three fucking stooges always thought the annoying dipshits would be killed off first if a apocalypse hit!" he yelled making sure they heard him this time.

Rebecca who had been silent through the whole thing thinking it was all alpha male bull shit turned to him and said "You really should cool it ,Alex You are always picking a fight with the rest it will get you killed one day.."

"Yeah I'll let you know when I find something that can kill me first" Alex replied with a slight smirk on his face as he turned and started walking away taking a shotgun and berretta with him.

"Hey! Where you going? car is this way remember?" Rebecca yelled after him.

Alex slowly turned to face her "If you think I'm riding with them you are dead wrong I'm taking my bike I'll ride ahead or alongside whatever works." He then continued walking away without saying another word.

_2 hours later_

"Rebecca, hello earth to Rebecca?"

Rebecca nearly jumped out of her seat when she was jolted back to reality from a voice she could not recognize "what?"

"Rebecca, pay attention we don't need people day dreaming when we are attacked by creeps." It was Justin and it looked like he had been trying to get her attention for some time.

"Oh uh sorry Justin what did you say?" Rebecca answered groggily trying to bring herself back down to reality.

He sighed in a condescending way that made Rebecca want to scratch his eyes out but held back "I said did you bring any snacks with you I'm starving."

"No I didn't" she replied bluntly turning to look out the window "Are we near Atlanta yet?" she asked.

"Not yet about five minutes I think" Vince replied from the front seat just as they all turned to see Alex riding alongside them looking at them and flipping Vince the bird before zooming ahead. "Childish prick.." Vince growled under his breath.

But Rebecca could not resist letting out a small chuckle watching as he sped ahead.

_5 minutes later_

Alex was the first to see the city and he would be lying if he said he was not stunned and shocked by what he saw for a brief moment he was completely shattered and empty he always knew that the rumors of rescue were bull shit but he could have never guessed the devastation that could have occurred. The city had smoke protruding from everywhere and cars piled for miles to see trying to escape from what looked like hell it selves grasp. The city was in ruins all of humanity was gone. Though Alex was never a fan of humanity to begin with not everybody deserved this some people had normal lives were good people he nearly gagged at the thought of a son being torn from a mother's grasp as the creeps surrounded her but it was quickly replaced by rage refocusing on the road.

"Jesus…. I…. I don't know what to say" Vince was in complete awe as he looked at the city and by the looks on the others faces he could assume they felt the same.

"All the life that was once there is just… Gone" Rebecca choked back a sob.

Alex signaled for them to pull over once they were all on the side and out of their cars none of them could hold back the horror of how they felt when they saw the city.

Justin was the first to speak his fears "That place man we shouldn't be going there it is like walking through the gates of hell there has got to be thousands of creeps wandering around inside of that city."

"Like it or not we need those supplies if any of you pussies wanna go back you can but I'm going ahead" Of course it was Alex who had to be the one who wants to go ahead and disagree with someone while he can but what happened next surprised almost all of them.

"Alex is right we need to keep moving if we don't get supplies we won't last much longer even with Alex hunting and bringing food we will need meds, hardware, replacement parts for our vehicles and ammo" to everyone's surprise it was Vince who had spoken up with Alex.

It took a couple seconds for Alex to recover from his shock "Uh uhm.. Yeah see at least one member of the three stooges actually has balls"

"_That didn't take long" _Rebecca thought to herself having a slight smile that Alex could go right back to insulting to quickly.

Justin and Liam both looked at each other trying to decide what to do either go with them into the depths of hell or turn back either way something bad could happen they could get kicked out for being cowardly hell they could be attacked on the way back and Justin felt safer with Alex around even though he would never admit it.

Liam on the other hand was thinking something completely different something he had decided a long time ago but just needed the right time Alex would tear this group apart his attitude that he was indestructible got under Liam's skin from the moment he opened his mouth Liam knew he would get his group killed he must protect them from him. This was the perfect opportunity he needed… To eliminate him without the others being none the wiser all he needed now was the right time. "I'm in" is what he really said out loud.

"That's all of us except you Justin either start walking now maybe you will make it back to camp by nightfall or you come with us your choice" Alex stated to the boy making it very clear it was either with or not with them there was no other option.

Justin pondered for a moment his possibilities but ended up seeing Alex was right there was only two options both suicide 1 dying alone the other probably dying with a group. "Alright… I'm in" Justin finally decided.

"Good now that everything is settled we should get going we are wasting daylight ladies" Alex piped in turning back to his bike and walking towards it adding "I guess the city lies in dust now"

_proof read by another writer on this site thewarthatchanged _


End file.
